Warrior Games!
by flash6004
Summary: Blazefire and Tigereyes have captured the warriors! As they make them go into diffrent arenas, they hunt them. Who will win each round? READ! R&R Two tails up
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello peoples that have Internet, Nooks, Kindells, Phones, whatever they are on to access this page! I am Flash6004, long name to call me Flash! So... Here's your story!~**

Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Brambleclaw, and Firestar were out on a hunt. "Today I think we will try the Twolegnest-" Firestar began but suddenly there was a flame-colored blur.

A flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and gold eyes (a diffrence to Flash; a cat in the other story) stood in front of them. "No can do, Firestar. I need you all to come with me," meowed the cat.

"Who are you?" asked Brambleclaw.

The cat looked in the shadows; a dark ginger tabby tom with blazing green eyes walked out. "Well... the thing is, I'm really the Authoress of this story but you can call me..." She thought for a moment. "Blazefire," she announced.

"Who's this?" asked Cinderheart dreamily at the tabby. The tabby's eyes narrowed and he took a step back.

"This is Tigereyes, my RPing cat," Blazefire meowed, "And NO TOUCHING!"

Cinderheart drew her paw back. "Anyway," Blazefire said, "Your coming with us."

"WHAT?" the four cats yelled.

"Well, really we just need Cinderheart and/or Lionblaze," Tigereyes said, "But... HIYA!" He then tackled Brambleclaw and Firestar. Blazefire took out a metal baseball bat and knocked Cinderheart and Lionblaze unconscious.

...

...  
>...<p>

When the two woke, they were in a sack with Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, Breezepelt, Heathertail, Mistyfoot, and Hollowpaw. They were then dumped out.

Blazefire and Tigereyes walked over to them. They had two other cats, a brown tabby and a light gray. "This-" Blazefire jutted her claw into the tabby's chest- "Is Featherbird." The tabby she-cat nodded and Blazefire jutted her dewclaw into the light gray tom's chest. "And that is Stormstrike."

Stormstrike said, "Yo."

Blazefire then said, "The reason you are here is because I am bored and we will hunt each of you down. The winners get specail help in the next round." She then took out a scroll and told Featherbird to read it. She then began the pairings:

"Lionblaze-Tigerheart." The two toms growled.  
>"Tawnypelt-Cinderheart." The two she-cats squealed.<br>"Breezepelt-Mistystar." Mistystar growled, "[beep] you!"  
>"Heathertail-Hollowpaw." Hollowpaw gave a grin and Heathertail gave the middle claw.<p>

"And there is also a specail way that that we do this. The first arena will take place in my mind. Bhahwahweh!" Blazefire laughed evilly.

Then a swirling purple-and-black portal appeared. Tigereyes said, "Go in." They then shoved the cats in and Blazefire called after, "We'll give you a five second head start!"

**LIONBLAZE&TIGERHEART TIME!**

Lionblaze said, "Were should we hide?" Tigerheart thought for a moment. "What about the Jacuzzi?" he suggested.

Lionblaze noticed a Jacuzzi on top of a pile of candy bars. "Sounds fun!" he said.

**HOLLOWPAW&HEATHERTAIL TIME!**

Heathertail sighed. They had fallen in the Willy Wonka Candy Forest. And Hollowpaw was licking the candy trees.

"HEATHER! HEATHER! THIS ONE IS PEPPERMINT!" Hollowpaw yelled as he licked a red-and-white swirled tree.

Heathertail saw a tanning bed and said, "Hollowpaw, let's hide in there."

Hollowpaw said, "B-but this is BETTER!" Heathertail sighed and grabbed a rock... but then Tigereyes and Featherbird walked out with tazers.

"Found you," Featherbird said and tazered them to sleep. They then got thrown past the portal and into the Bathroom of Shame.

**TAWNYPELT&CINDERHEART TIME!**

"And I was all like, 'Lionblaze, I know you love me but I've been thinking that I am so awesome I don't need a mate.'" said Cinderheart.

Tawnypelt said, "I know right? And Rowanclaw was all like, 'I love you!' But I saw him looking at Nightcloud at the Gathering!"

"OMSC!"  
>"IKR!"<br>"LIKE, THAT'S AWFUL!"  
>"LET'S PAINT EACH OTHER'S CLAWS!"<br>"*SQUEAK*"  
>"*SQUEAL*"<p>

They then walked to the top of the hill, sat under a tree, and painted each other's claws pink.

**BREEZEPELT&MISTYSTAR TIME!**

"Breezepelt, go [beep] yourself. I hope you [beep] and then you [beep]ing get [beep]ing in the Lake so no one has to [beep] you!" Mistystar cussed at Breezepelt.

They were stuck at some corn maze with go-go lights coming from inside a black tent.

"Not so loud!" Breezepelt whispered. Mistystar said, "Go [beep] yourself!"

Blazefire and Stormstrike burst from the corn with tazers. "HA! FOUND YOU!" Blazefire screamed.

"NO! QUICK, INTO THAT TENT!" yowled Mistystar and the two raced into the black tent.

"Oh, no! THERE'S CLOWNS WITH CHAINSAWS IN THERE!" screamed Blazefire.

The two screamed and ran outside where Stormstrike tazered them and tossed them to the portal, where they landed on top of Hollowpaw and Heathertail in the Bathroom of Shame.

Blazefire then began to walk towards the Jacuzzi. They saw Tigerheart and Lionblaze inside. They shot them with tazers and then they went back to the forest.

"The winners are Tawnypelt and Cinderheart! Their prize is-"

**a) You get extra help**  
><strong>b) Nothing<strong>  
><strong>c) You get a candy forest of doom<strong>

**~Did you like it? No flames, plz~**


	2. Evil Likes!

**~Thank you people that liked it. Now... what special help will Tawnypelt and Cinderheart get!~**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Between NightClan and my other story, its hard to update.**

"-You get a) Extra Help!" Blazefire announced. Tawnypelt and Cinderheart squealed, "LIKE- AWESOME!"

Blazefire rubbed her ear with her paw and muttered, "L-oud!"

Stormstrike, saving the day, said, "Your extra help will be... Pinepaw and Crowfrost!"

"Why'd you pick cats that NO ONE ever cares about?" snarled Featherbird. "Shut up, sis," Stormstrike spat.

Then he straitened up and meowed, "Anywho! Diddly doo! The reason before Featherbird RUDELY intruppted me was because they have their chance in the spotlight!"

Suddenly a black-and-white tom and a black she-cat walked in. "Hey, I'm Pinepaw and this be Crowfrost," meowed the she-cat.

"OK! Now since they get 2 extra helpers, the rest of the teams will get 1 extra helper. Lionblaze's team gets (and yeah, I'm putting in cats no one cares about!) Rushpaw of RiverClan!" announced Blazefire.

Rushpaw appeared and said, "YEAH! I'M ON T.V.!"

"Heathertail's team gets Boulderpaw of WindClan!" announced Blazefire proudly thinking, "Ha!"

"Mistystar's team gets... Furzepaw of WindClan!" said Tigereyes eagerly.

"And lastly the Team Captions! Mistystar Team, Tawnypelt Team, Lionblaze Team, and Heathertail Team!" yelled Blazefire. Then she screamed, "LET'S GET THIS HUNT STARTED YO!"

(the arena is in... Tigerheart's brain!)

**LIONBLAZE TEAM!**

Lionblaze watched as Tigerheart skipped around, saying, "My brain is SOO cool!" He then patted his skull.

Rushpaw, though, was taking this very seriously. He blended into a blood-red tree, and then he said, "WASSABI!" He jumped forward, slamming into Tigerheart and Lionblaze.

Two arrows lodged where Lionblaze and Tigerheart's heads were. They turned and saw a lot of Twolegs. With bows. And knives. And they looked hungry.

HEATHERTAIL TEAM!

Heathertail heard a scream from over the hill; she said, "Get down!" Boulderpaw and Hollowpaw, who were seeing who could spit farther, nodded and climbed a tree, Heathertail right behind them.

They saw Twolegs yelling happily and holding Lionblaze, Rushpaw, and Tigerheart. Tigerheart was screaming, "THIS IS MY BRAIN! I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!"

The Twolegs looked up and saw Heathertail's team. They then yelled stuff like, "AI-AI-AI!" And shot arrows at them. "RUN!"

**MISTYSTAR TEAM!**

"Breezepelt, I [beep]ing hate you," hissed Mistystar. They were sitting on a pile of rocks with some strange music coming from the other side. "Let's look," meowed Breezepelt.

Furzepaw said, "Why are there pole-dancing Dovewings?" Mistystar put her paws over Furzepaw's eyes.

Breezepelt, drooling, was rewarded with a claw-slash on his face. Mistystar grabbed him by his ear and pulled him out of the Dovewing Pole-Dancers. "You stupid son of a [beep]! What the [beep] is wrong with you!"

Suddenly Blazefire and Tigereyes raced out and tazered them. Featherbird and Stormstrike stuffed them in the sack and pulled them.

**TAWNYPELT TEAM!**

"Like, this is like, so, like, awesome that we, like, got two helpers!" exclaimed Tawnypelt.

"Like, I know, right!" said Cinderheart. Pinepaw and Crowfrost stared at them. "Uh, shouldn't we be hiding?" asked Crowfrost.

"Like, sure!" said Tawnypelt and they slid into a bush. After moments of quite, Tawnypelt said, "Dude, Crowfrost! Your, like, sitting, like, on my, like, tail!"

Pinepaw said, "Hey, dude. Like- oh no! THEY'VE GOT ME DOING THE 'LIKES!'" She screamed and then Blazefire tazered them.

**LIONBLAZE TEAM!**

Lionblaze said, "You don't have to cook us!" He looked at the low fire under the pot they were in, the carrots floating in the broth. "Wierd, man!" Tigerheart meowed. Suddenly Blazefire and the others raced out and screamed, "AI-AI-AI-AI!" They shot the Twolegs with tazers and then tazered the others.

"The winners are Mistystar Team!"


	3. Hollyleaf

**~Thanks to the people that like it!~**

**ALSO: STORMSTRIKE AND FEATHERBIRD ARE ON VACATION. TIGEREYES HAS TO BE WITH HIS CLAN.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING TEXT HAS SONGS**

**Teams:**

**Lionblaze Team:**

_Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Rushpaw_

**Heathertail Team:**

_Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Boulderpaw_

**Mistystar Team:**

_Mistystar, Breezepelt, Furzepaw_

**Tawnypelt Team:**

_Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, Pinepaw, Crowfrost_

* * *

><p>Blazefire grinned evilly. "Ok! Mistystar Team, you did great with your new recruit. As a reward, we had made a new skiing lodge called 'The Lodge!' Go in there. You can have a break from being hunted and all."<p>

Mistystar screamed happily and ran inside the Lodge.

Breezepelt mouthed to Blazefire, _Are there marshmallows?_

Blazefire nodded and said seriously, "They are squishy."

Breezepelt and Furzepaw raced after.

Blazefire then mewed, "And today, Hollyleaf will be my special guest!" There was a poof of black smoke and Hollyleaf stood.

"THE CODE IS THE LIFE-GIVER!" Hollyleaf screamed.

"Good for you," Blazefire said, "But in this you will be like you are in _The Forgotten Warrior. _Sane."

Hollyleaf's shoulder slumped and she said angrily, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Today's arena is in… Tawnypelt's mind!"

**LIONBLAZE TEAM!**

Lionblaze said, "Holy crap, there are a LOT of pictures of Rowanclaw in here." Suddenly there was a big poster that said, _Like, Do Not Enter. Personal! _

"Wanna enter?" asked Tigerheart happily.

"Sure!" Lionblaze meowed mischievously.

They walked in… and gasped in shock and possible horror. There, standing under a floating PEOPLE magazine, was _Tigerstar. _Tigerstar turned and said, "Have you seen my daughter Tawnypelt? I am going to take her to the Dance Studio and build a strong daughter-father relationship."

Lionblaze gasped. _Tigerstar was being loving! _

**HEATHERTAIL TEAM**!

Heathertail was gazing around at Tawnypelt's brain. "MUPPETS!" screamed Hollowpaw suddenly.

Indeed, Miss. Piggy, Kermit, Gonzo, and Fozzie Bear were standing there. "OMG THAT'S SCARY!" shrieked Boulderpaw. Suddenly Blazefire and Hollyleaf burst out of the bushes and shot them with tazers.

**TAWNYPELT TEAM!**

Tawnypelt was singing: _"You spin my head right round when you go down, down!" _There were MANY Tawnypelts singing. One put a crown on the Real Tawnypelt's head and said, "Oh, Great Queen of Clan!"

"Oh, good StarClan," muttered Crowfrost. The Real Tawnypelt started dancing.

"This is weird," said Pinepaw, watching as Cinderheart and the Tawnypelts danced and sang.

"I'm surprised that Tawnypelt's smart enough to remember the words!" exclaimed Crowfrost.

Suddenly Hollyleaf padded out of the Tawnypelts, dancing. She noticed the Tawnypelt Team and shot them with tazers, and starting singing: "_Baby please don't go, go, go, go."_

Blazefire said, "THE LIONBLAZE TEAM WINS! Let us sing!"

And then Hollyleaf and her started dancing, singing: _"So live your life! Ooohhh! So live your life! Just live your life! Ooohhh!"_

**~The radio was playing and I had songs in my head! Cut me some slack.~**

**Should I keep using Hollyleaf as a co-host or use… hmmm… Ivypool?**


	4. Hollyleaf GONE EVIL?

**Teams:**

**Lionblaze Team:**

_Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Rushpaw_

**Heathertail Team:**

_Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Boulderpaw_

**Mistystar Team:**

_Mistystar, Breezepelt, Furzepaw_

**Tawnypelt Team:**

Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, Pinepaw, Crowfrost

**NOBODY TEAM: (that the Teams gang up on)**

_Blazefire, Sol, Scourge, Bone, Barley_

**~I HIGHLY RECOMMEND F.L.O.B BY ENYO14! ITS AWESOME!~**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Warrior Games! You might be noticing the ugly outfit I am wearing," Blazefire said.<p>

"_THE CODE IS EVERYTHING!" _

Hollyleaf screeched into the microphone.

Blazefire pointed to her gray jumpsuit with a black H on the back.

"Hollyleaf went crazy with power and took over my portals, stole money and made a new arena, and she-she stole my frozen yogurt coupon!" Blazefire cried.

Hollyleaf screamed, "THE NOBODIES ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CRY!"

Blazefire sucked up a tear.

Hollyleaf, leaning in her nice, safe den up on a tall cliff and made with stainless steal, and let in her guest, Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost sat down and said, "Hollyleaf, the last time I saw you, you were a black-furred, green-eyed, crazy, code-loving, murderer she-cat that only Cinderheart liked. But now, you're a black-furred, green-eyed, crazy, code-loving, murderer she-cat that only Cinderheart liked with POWER!"

Hawkfrost blew his nose into a tissue and meowed, "I'm so proud of you!"

Hollyleaf nodded and said, "The Nobodies all have non-warrior names."

BLAZEFIRE P.O.V. ONLY IN 3RD PERSON!

Blazefire heard Hollyleaf's voice boom: _"You will find a freeze-ray somewhere in the arena! And whatever I think… well, let's just say you'll all be FROZEN! THEN I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! And yes, fight each other!" _

Hawkfrost's voice boomed the following: _"THAT IS ALL!"_

Blazefire rubbed her ear. She then raced off into the woods.

Suddenly somebody slammed into her from behind, and she fell. She glared into amber eyes.

"SOL GET THE POTATOE STICKS OFF ME!" she screamed into his face.

Sol fell and Blazefire pinned him. He then took out a pistol and shot him. Then she walked off.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**


	5. Clan Leaders and Spottedleaf's Visit

**~Sorry but I really need to do this. Its funny, and Hollyleaf is still large and in charge. Hawkfrost is still her stupid co-evil-dude that she might end up stabbing… I'M SO PROUD OF HER!~**

**WARNING: NO TEAMS, BUT HOLLYLEAF IS INTERESTING TODAY…**

* * *

><p>"Hawkfrost! Get the Clan leaders in here NOW!" Hollyleaf screamed at Hawkfrost.<p>

"B-but they'll take my Skittles!" Hawkfrost whined.

Hollyleaf burst into a rage and roared, "IF YOU DON'T GET THE LEADERS IN HERE I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR EYES, SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, RIP OUT YOUR INNARDS AND FEED THEM TO STARCLAN AND LET YOU WATCH ME KICK THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!"

Hawkfrost shrunk in his fur and whimpered, "Y-yes, ma'am."

Five minuets later, Hawkfrost returned with Blackstar, Firestar, Leapordstar, and Onestar.

"Dude, aren't you dead?" asked Hollyleaf to Leapordstar.

"Nuh-uh, I'm back and… OH CRAP! I FORGOT TO FRIGGIN' RECORD THE BIG BANG THEROY ON DVR!" Leapordstar yowled.

"Ok." said Onestar stupidly.

"Anyway, what do you want us for?" asked Firestar.

Hollyleaf meowed, "Yes. We want to know a few questions."

"We?" asked Blackstar.

"Me and Hawkfrost," Hollyleaf retorted angrily.

Then she took out a clipboard and said, "Question 1: Who is the little kit-maker in your Clans?"

Firestar said, "Dustpelt."

"Doesn't he produce 50% of the Clan?" Hawkfrost asked. Firestar nodded.

"Crowfeather," said Onestar.

"Doesn't he only have Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Breezepelt?" Hollyleaf said.

Onestar winked and mewed, "Where do you think Antpelt and the others came from? Yeah, he's sluttish."

"Really, ShadowClan cats are cats that either a) BloodClan rogues or b) Clones." Blackstar said, leaning in his chair.

"Hawkfrost was the main supplier of kits 'till he died," Leopardstar said.

Hawkfrost's face turned bright red and he muttered, "You still remember Leaf-Bare?"

Leopardstar nodded and said, "Uh… the party with WindClan was pretty unforgettable."

"MOVING ON!" Hawkfrost yowled.

Hollyleaf read: "Question 2: Would any of you be mates with Daisy?"

Firestar shook his head, along with Blackstar and Leopardstar.

Onestar said, "I'll do it!"

Hollyleaf looked horrified and she meowed, "An-anyway, Question 3: Is Tigerstar scary?"

Tigerstar walked out of the door and sat beside Hawkfrost.

Firestar and Onestar screamed and raced off.

Blackstar started bowing and he quickly said, "I, Blackfoot, am not worthy!"

Leopardstar tackled him and squealed, "I LOVE YOU!"

Hawkfrost stood and shrieked, "YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MY DAD?"

Tigerstar screeched, "YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MY SON!"

"I dig tabbies," Leopardstar said, and turned and winked at Onestar.

Onestar said, "Uh… dude, right now I'm the father of a mutant cabbage-cat."

"I'm not even going to ask," Hollyleaf said.

**THAT NIGHT…**

Hollyleaf was being visited by Spottedleaf. "You need to find the magical freeze-ray and you'll be Queen," Spottedleaf said.

"Cool! Where is it?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Up Sol's butt…" whispered Spottedleaf, fading away.

Suddenly Hollyleaf jerked awake. Hawkfrost was glaring at her and he said, "You've been screaming 'UP HIS BUTT!' for an hour!"

"Its making my horny!" added Onestar.

Leopardstar grunted, "Idiots."

Then she turned off the camera.

**~WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT HAPPENED TO BLAZEFIRE? GASP!~**


	6. Bone is the leader of SOFTCLAN?

**~Hollyleaf is still the evil dictator. Blazefire is still somehow surviving, and is ready to kill Hollyleaf!~**

**Teams:**

**Lionblaze Team:**

_Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Rushpaw_

**Heathertail Team:**

_Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Boulderpaw_

**Mistystar Team:**

_Mistystar, Breezepelt, Furzepaw_

**Tawnypelt Team:**

_Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, Pinepaw, Crowfrost_

**NOBODY TEAM: (that the Teams gang up on)**

_Blazefire, Sol, Scourge, Bone, Barley_

* * *

><p>Blazefire screamed and fell. "STUPID HOLLYLEAF!" she screamed at the sky.<p>

Suddenly something caught her attention. With a squeal, she exclaimed, "SHINY!"

Then she pounced on it.

"GET OFF ME!" yowled a black-and-white tom with a shiny tooth collar on.

Blazefire clawed him, did an amazing twist, and demanded, "Who are you and why do you have such a fashionable collar on?"

"I am Bone. Scourge fired me cause he said I was getting too soft, so I thought, _Well, then! F- you, kitty! _So I made SoftClan!" the tom meowed happily.

Then he applied some lipstick and eyeshadow. "So, do you want to join my team!" he squealed.

Blazefire took a step back, thought, _Maybe he knows where Hollyleaf is… _And nodded.

That night, they made a camp under a gigantic cactus.

"Hollyleaf's mind is weird," Blazefire said as she brushed her fangs.

"Why are you brushing your fangs?" asked Bone.

"Duh! I've got to look my best when I kill Hollyleaf and roll in her blood," she replied.

"Why do you do that?" asked Bone.

"You ask a lot of questions. So then people know you killed someone," replied Blazefire.

Bone nodded and took out the _People _magazine. "OMSC! SELANA AND JUSTIN HAD A FIGHT!" squealed Bone.

Blazefire sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>~You wanna help Blazefire by randomly popping in? Don't worry, you won't be killed! Blazefire will protect you! If you are interested, please put the following:<strong>

**Forum:**

**Name:**

**Fur/Eye Color:**

**Personailty:**

**Weapon:**

**Gender: **

**Clan:**

**History (if needed): **

**And have a happy Warrior Games to you all!~**


	7. Strokes and Old Memories

**~So new people signed up for their cats! Hmmm... Bone is gonna somehow die...~**

**Teams:**

**Lionblaze Team:**

_Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Rushpaw_

**Heathertail Team:**

_Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Boulderpaw_

**Mistystar Team:**

_Mistystar, Breezepelt, Furzepaw_

**Tawnypelt Team:**

_Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, Pinepaw, Crowfrost_

**NOBODY TEAM: (that the Teams gang up on)**

_Blazefire, Sol, Scourge, Bone, Barley_

**NEWBIES:**

_Flamepaw, Clearwater, Thunderlight_

Blazefire opened her eyes. Boredom took over soon, watching Bone apply more lipstick and his dark blue eyeshadow.

Bone then coughed. He fell and twitched, coughing, and then he went still. Blazefire stood, scared out of her mind, and watched without doing _anything. _She thought he was having a stroke, but hey, not her problem!

Oh well! Now she could travel without those "Dude, did you hear that Lady Gaga made up a new song?" or "There's new perfumes at Bath and Body Works!"

Suddenly Hollyleaf's voice rang out: "HOLA, CATS! SO FAR SOL, BONE, RUSHPAW, AND CROWFROST ARE DEAD! AND TO MAKE THIS COMPETETION MORE PHYSCO, I WILL BE ADDING NEW CATS TO THE FIELD!"

Hawkfrost continued for her: "THEY WILL BE DROPPED IN CRATES UNDER THE GIGANTIC CACTUS!"

Blazefire looked… and remembered she was under the Gigantic Cactus. Oh, well. Maybe she'd get a bloodthirsty cat that could do all the hard work for her, while she sat there and drank some lemonade. Hmm. Lemoanade sounded good about right now.

Suddenly three crates fell. Blazefire unsheathed her claws and pried open one, breaking a claw in the process.

A camouflaged she-cat with blue eyes flew out. Her fur blended with the sand and the cactus. "I'm Thunderlight!" she exclaimed happily and started to slowly fly away.

Blazefire curled her lip and said, "Oh no you don't!" She lunged and slammed Thunderlight back onto the ground.

"YOU WILL HELP ME!" Blazefire said.

Thunderlight gave puppy eyes… and Blazefire had to turn away because they were so cute and blue.

The next crate she just kicked open, injuring her foot.

Next a beautiful fluffy silver tabby with white eyes popped out. She reached into her fur and brought out two needles and a bomb.

"Smash?" she asked.

Blazefire shook her head.

"Fine, be that way. I'm Clearwater!" she announced proudly.

Clearwater then walked over and stood beside Thunderlight.

The last crate had an apprentice in it.

A ginger tom with green eyes (hey, , if that isn't correct tell me) walked out.

He took out a lightsaber and a calculator. Then Blazefire noticed that someone had drawn over his crate: ADHD.

He then started to bounce around and squealed, "I AM FREE! I AM FREE OF THE BLASTED CRATE! I CURSE THIS CRATE!" and with that, he pointed his two paws at the crate.

Silence.

Blazefire stood their for a little while, wondering if he really could break open the crate, then shook her head and smacked him. "Come on, we're wasting daylight," she said.

Flamepaw, the tom, bounced around and did pretty cool summersaults. Then he fell on his side and mumbled, "I'm tired."

"You've only walked fifteen steps away from the camp," Clearwater pointed out.

Thunderlight flew down and kicked him a couple of times, then asked sweetly, "Darling, can you pretty please get up? You don't want to be killed now, do you?"

Blazefire almost gagged. Darling?

Well, Flamepaw couldn't resist those big blue eyes so he stood and started to march. Soon they came across a mass of tunnels.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze were there, but… they seemed… different somehow. Their movements were slow and unsteady. Ahead of them was Hollyleaf, running towards one of the tunnels and yelling that she would leave.

Seeing Hollyleaf, Blazefire lunged at her. _And went right through her._

"GHOST HOLLYLEAF!" squeaked Blazefire and she hid behind Thunderlight.

"Its not a ghost," said Clearwater calmly, "it's a memory."

Thunderlight looked at Blazefire and said, "If it was a ghost, you'd hide behind me?"

Blazefire said, "Well... I'm a jerk!"

Suddenly the tunnel-ghost-memory-thing shuddered and the thing fell, crashing Hollyleaf. Lionblaze and Jayfeather screamed and Jayfeather lunged forward, but Lionblaze pinned him and growled something.

"Cool," Blazefire said. Then she snarled, "Ok, let's get a move on! I need to find Hollyleaf's Secret Headquarters!"

And they traveled off into the sunset, weapons ready.

* * *

><p><strong>What a nice chapter. Next chappie they need to kill someone or some team because I'm getting BORED! <strong>


	8. Flamepaw Has A Prophecy Moment

**~New cats! NEWSFLASH: Blazefire has new allies! She's getting some more, can she kill Hollyleaf? WHAT HAPPENED TO HAWKFROST! And… which team will win? What was with the prophecy from Spottedleaf? All will be revealed… momentarily.~**

**Oh yeah! Hey, , do you mind if Flamepaw and Shiningpelt are brother-and-sister? And Silverwing, Oakshade is allowed!**

**Teams:**

**Lionblaze Team:**

_Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Rushpaw_

**Heathertail Team:**

_Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Boulderpaw_

**Mistystar Team:**

_Mistystar, Breezepelt, Furzepaw_

**Tawnypelt Team:**

_Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, Pinepaw, Crowfrost_

**NOBODY TEAM: (that the Teams gang up on)**

_Blazefire, Sol, Scourge, Bone, Barley_

**NEWBIES:**

_Flamepaw, Clearwater, Thunderlight, Shiningpelt, Oakshade_

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" yelled Clearwater in Blazefire's face. Yawning, Blazefire blinked at her.<p>

"There's two cats outside. Flamepaw is saying that the she-cat is his… 'sissy'." Clearwater reported.

Blazefire out of the camp and saw a light brown tom with darker streaks and green eyes. He had two flamethrowers strapped to his sides. Next to him was a black she-cat with blue eyes and a pencil and clipboard in her paws.

The tom walked over to Blazefire and said, "You must be Blazefire. I am Oakshade, and this is Shiningpelt."

Blazefire nodded to them. Suddenly Flamepaw's eyes grew huge and he screamed, "HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAAAAPEN!"

He started to point at all of them, screeching: "THEY'LL HAPPEN TO YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU! AND _YOU!" _He jutted his claw at Blazefire.

"BEWARE! SPOTTED PELT, FROSTED HAWK, BLACK FUR! THOUSAND EYES, ONE WEAPON! BEWARE! A FLAME-COLORED SAVOR!" Then he started to do the chicken dance and screaming, "BELIEVE ME, BELIEVE ME!"

He gasped for breath and blacked out.

"What does it mean?" gasped Thunderlight.

Blazefire shook her head, then snapped her claws. "_Spotted pelt… _Spottedleaf! Of course! But black fur… one weapon… flame-colored savor, and frosted hawk are too hard. We need to think."

"You've seen Spottedleaf?" asked Oakshade.

Blazefire nodded. Oakshade said, "Then go to sleep! You might see her!"

_**(clever Oakshade)**_

Shiningpelt was writing down the possibilities on her clipboard and then Blazefire fell asleep.

Blazefire saw Spottedleaf sitting on a boulder, rocking back and forth. She was shaking and her fur was unkempt… shocking! Her green eyes were pale with fear.

Blazefire said, "What does Flamepaw's prophecy mean?"

Spottedleaf cackled insanely and squealed, "UP HIS BUTT! UP HIS BUTT!"

"Wha- what?" Blazefire gasped.

Spottedleaf hissed, "Frosted hawk must make the decision. Black fur will kill all in the tension. Thousand eyes will make the call, and flame-colored savor will rise or fall."

Then she tipped her head back and started to sing "Mysterious." _"Now don't be mad and don't be mean. Now don't be mad and don't be mean." _

She walked off into StarClan singing, and leaving a baffled Blazefire behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the best twist I have ever made! And the best prophecy! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? Will Spottedleaf learn something called… "shampoo"? Will Flamepaw spill out more secrets of the prophecy? What dose it mean? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!<strong>


	9. Ashfur's Spazzing Out!

**And… I will not be continuing this. JUST KIDDING! I'M HERE TO STAY!**

**FLASHBACK:**

_Spottedleaf cackled insanely and squealed, "UP HIS BUTT! UP HIS BUTT!"_

_"Wha- what?" Blazefire gasped._

_Spottedleaf hissed, "Frosted hawk must make the decision. Black fur will kill all in the tension. Thousand eyes will make the call, and flame-colored savor will rise or fall."_

_Then she tipped her head back and started to sing "Mysterious." "Now don't be mad and don't be mean. Now don't be mad and don't be mean."_

_She walked off into StarClan singing, and leaving a baffled Blazefire behind her._

**Teams:**

**Lionblaze Team:**

_Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Rushpaw_

**Heathertail Team:**

_Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Boulderpaw_

**Mistystar Team:**

_Mistystar, Breezepelt, Furzepaw_

**Tawnypelt Team:**

_Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, Pinepaw, Crowfrost_

**NOBODY TEAM: (that the Teams gang up on)**

_Blazefire, Sol, Scourge, Bone, Barley_

**NEWBIES:**

_Flamepaw, Clearwater, Thunderlight, Shiningpelt, Oakshade_

* * *

><p>Blazefire opened her eyes.<p>

"DAFFODILS ARE TASTY!" screamed Flamepaw, then he mooed and started to eat some grass.

Blazefire shook her head and said, "Spottedleaf was crazy."

"Ever since Yellowfang swiped her shampoos… and since Bluestar was off her pills," Oakshade said, "She just went physco."

"Normally, I would love that, but right now I'm in a crisis!" yowled Thunderlight.

"WHAT!"

"I'm hungry," Thunderlight said.

"Ugh. I've gots this," Blazefire said, "You stay here. I'll go and get food."

Then, she raced into the forest. Probably not her best idea.

Then she smelt something tasty… "Burger King? What the… why is BURGER KING here?" she yelled.

Then her mind said, _Quiet, you fool! They have hamburgers and chicken fries!_

Then Blazefire ran towards the restaurant and saw the Heathertail Team inside, frying hamburgers.

"Hello, may I help you?" Heathertail asked once Blazefire walked in.

"Yes. I'll like the Numbers 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, and… a Coke," she said.

Hollowpaw looked up from his gameboy and said, "Wait… don't we know you from somewhere."

Blazefire put on a British accent and said, "Why, I don't believe so. I'm… Fireblaze."

"Holy hotdog in a toaster, you look like Blazefire," said Boulderpaw as he fried hamburgers.

Blazefire, in answer, farted loudly.

"TAKE YOUR FOOD AND GO!"

Blazefire nodded and said, "I highly recommend you to get some candles. Peace!"

She then walked out and sat under a tree. She knew that she should get this food back to her starving companions but… look at her!

Her ribs showed! Her ear was ripped, and did you hear her stomach? Plus… she was selfish.

She ate the two Number 3s and suddenly Ashfur raced out with a gun.

"GIVE ME YOUR FOOD AND NO ONE- hey, you look like Squirrelflight and Hawkfrost mixed together," Ashfur said.

Blazefire blinked and did a good impression of Squirrelflight's voice: _"Give me your gun."  
><em>  
>"I will give you my gun," Ashfur said and handed her his gun.<p>

"_You will mate with Clawface," _Blazefire said, amused.

Clawface randomly appeared and Ashfur ran at him. Clawface screamed and ran away.

Ashfur chased him and Blazefire walked back to the camp happily, knowing now she had one minion.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashfur loves Clawface? Ashfur's spazzing out! Blazefire stuffed her face and now she had brought the food to every one else.<strong>


	10. The Prophecy Comes True

**I do not own Warriors, or Star Wars.**

**FLASHBACK:**

_Spottedleaf cackled insanely and squealed, "UP HIS BUTT! UP HIS BUTT!"_

_"Wha- what?" Blazefire gasped._

_Spottedleaf hissed, "Frosted hawk must make the decision. Black fur will kill all in the tension. Thousand eyes will make the call, and flame-colored savor will rise or fall."_

_Then she tipped her head back and started to sing "Mysterious." "Now don't be mad and don't be mean. Now don't be mad and don't be mean."_

_She walked off into StarClan singing, and leaving a baffled Blazefire behind her._

**Teams:**

**Lionblaze Team:**

_Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Rushpaw_

**Heathertail Team:**

_Heathertail, Hollowpaw, Boulderpaw_

**Mistystar Team:**

_Mistystar, Breezepelt, Furzepaw_

**Tawnypelt Team:**

_Tawnypelt, Cinderheart, Pinepaw, Crowfrost_

**NOBODY TEAM: (that the Teams gang up on)**

_Blazefire, Sol, Scourge, Bone, Barley_

**NEWBIES:**

_Flamepaw, Clearwater, Thunderlight, Shiningpelt, Oakshade_

* * *

><p>Blazefire pushed through the bushes, and her team gasped in astonishment.<p>

The Hollyleaf Castle.

"Ok, here's the plan!" Blazefire said.

"I'm scared if your planning," Clearwater mumbled, "It probably involves death."

Blazefire smiled and beamed, "You know me so well! Anyway, this is the plan. You, you, and you panic-" she pointed to Thunderlight, Shiningpelt, and Flamepaw- "And then all of you, follow me."

They slowly walked towards the Hollyleaf Castle.

Blazefire wondered, _I wonder how to get in there. _

Then the voices told her, _"Dude! Doesn't Flamepaw have a flamethrower? Hint, hint!" _

Blazefire said out loud, "Oh, yeah." and got a lot of weird looks.

Blazefire said, "Hey, yo, Flamepaw! Give me your flamethrower."

Flamepaw handed it to her, and she shot a hole through the wall.

Thunderlight meowed, "Now what?"

"I don't know. I never thought we'd get this far," Blazefire said happily and then announced, "Now, I will call Ashfur!"

She then let out a wail that sounded like Squirrelflight's.

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT! I SHALL SAVE YOU!" yowled Ashfur, and he burst from the bushes.

_"You will carry me up these stairs,"_ Blazefire said like Squirrelflight.

Ashfur nodded and began to carry her.

"WHAT ABOUT US!" yowled Oakshade.

"I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING-" Blazefire promised.

Ashfur carried her until he passed out. Blazefire looked at him, kicked him, and thought, _Did I kill him? _

Blazefire sat there for a little while, then she saw something glowing in his back fur. She took out a claw and dug it out, it was a little pouch with the words "UP HIS BUTT" on it.

She opened the pouch and saw a freeze ray inside. Instead of crying and then kissing him like in the movies, she just said, "Ashfur, now at least you got killed by me and not by Hollyleaf." and then walked off.

Smart.

As she… "heroically"… went into the castle to slay Hollyleaf, her cats outside were planning.

"Ok. Flamepaw, you pull this tree branch down and launch us-" Shiningpelt began.

Suddenly Spottedleaf's spirit, now shampooed and perfect, appeared in front of them.

She used her perfect paw to raise it perfectly towards the Castle, and said in her perfect, perfectful voice: "Follow me. Blazefire's in danger."

(and if Blazefire's in danger, the story might not survive!)

As Spottedleaf used her perfect paws to make perfect swan-feather wings for the alive cats to fly towards the Castle, Blazefire was in trouble.

She had found Hollyleaf and Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost was stroking a squirrel and he purred, "Yes, you have found us."

He whispered to the squirrel, "Thousandeyes, you must feed upon her carcass."

"You gave a squirrel a warrior name?" Blazefire laughed.

"Well, Erin Hunter gave cats warrior names," Hollyleaf pointed out.

"Wait, aren't I supposed to be killing you?" Blazefire said and unsheathed her freeze ray.

Hollyleaf laughed evilly and said, "You are mistaken!" Then she turned around three times and her Hollyleaf costume fell off.

And revealed the real cat: Deadfoot.

"BHAHWHAW! I WILL KEEL YOU!" he yowled and he took out a lightsaber.

"Sparkly…" Blazefire whispered, distracted.

And then Deadfoot tackled her, pressing his lightsaber against her neck.

Blazefire gasped and suddenly Blazefire's allies raced in.

"NOOOO!" they screamed.

They did nothing but stood there.

"That's it? I could die, and you run in saying, 'Nooo!' Really?" Blazefire rasped.

They exchanged glances and Thunderlight said, "Well… yeah."

"If I die, I'm gonna haunt you," hissed Blazefire.

Suddenly Hawkfrost moaned, "No! Blazefire, I LOVE YOU!"

Blazefire said, "Well, that would've been useful information… TEN MINTUES AGO!"

Hawkfrost then kicked Deadfoot off Blazefire and attacked.

_Frosted hawk must make the decision._

Spottedleaf's voice whispered in her mind: _"Frosted hawk must make the decision. Black fur will kill all in the tension. Thousand eyes must make the call, and the flame-colored savor will rise or fall."_

Blazefire gasped. It was coming true!

Cool.

Suddenly Hawkfrost fell, and Deadfoot slashed open his throat with his lightsaber.

_Kill all in the tension…_

Blazefire saw Thousandeyes, that tasty-looking squirrel, chatter into his cell phone.

Suddenly a pack of rabid squirrels raced out of the shadows and attacked Deadfoot.

_Thousand eyes will make the call…_

Blazefire had survived.

_And the flame-colored savor will rise or fall…_

It had all come true.

Blazefire glanced around and then said, "I free everyone from this arena."

* * *

><p><strong>She had made the right decision, after all. So, what happened to our dear furry friends? They were brainwashed so they couldn't remember any of this and sent back to the Clans.<strong>

**And what happened to dear Deadfoot?**

**He was sacrificed to the Squirrel God, Nutty.**

**And Blazefire lived happily ever after… I think.**

**The End**


End file.
